Moving On
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Event's following 3x21
"He finally went to sleep" Julie says as her and Dave walk back out after discovering Ben asleep on the couch "I don't know how restful, but his eyes are closed and that's a start"

"And we'll be here for him when he wakes up" Rachel says looking at her mum "When he has to start his life over again"

"I couldn't even imagine doing that" Nathan says taking another sip of his drink as everyone looks at him "Well it was a different situation for me, and compared to this Sammy walking out is nothing"

"You know Dave and I have talked it out" Pat says looking at them "But I still feel horrible about what I said to Ben, and even before he showed up what I said before he came about it being a copout I saw his face when he got over here that night, his whole world was shattered"

"And it still is" Dave says looking at him "Getting sleep is just the first step in a very long process"

"Well maybe you can find time to talk to him once he wakes up, it might help once he's actually had some type of rest" Julie says looking at him "So everyone just be quite when you go inside"

"I'm pretty sure we could send a whole marching band through the living room as exhausted as he is and it wouldn't wake him up" Nathan says

"He still asleep" Ted says as he walks in the kitchen the next morning seeing Ben still on the couch

"Yea but can you blame him, he hadn't slept since the accident, and that was three days ago" Julie says as she hands Ted a cup of tea "I wouldn't be suprised if he doesn't sleep for a few more days"

"Yea he must be pretty out of it, I got his suit off last night so he could hopefully be more comfortable and he didn't even budge" Dave says as he walks in behind Julie and Ted

"It's been hard these past few days" Ted says looking at them

"And it's going to get harder before it gets better" Julie says looking at him "I just wish I knew when he was thinking"

"It was so simple when they were kids, and you knew exactly what to do and say" Dave says as he looks at Ben on the couch

A while later Ben opens his eyes as he observes his surrondings as he wakes up further realizing he is still on his parents couch, he then relizes his parents must have taken his suit off when he sees it laying folded up on a chair nearby

Meanwhile Julie is in the bathroom giving Ruby a bath, it had became a ritual for them to take a bath in the morning "Ruby oh no the ducks going to get you" she says as she moves a rubber duck closer to Ruby's face as her youngest daughter lets out a squeal of excitment, at the moment she was enveous of the little girl, she was the only one that wasn't feeling the heavy pain that had been lingering for days "you young lady have to help us with getting your brother through this"

"I remember when you used to play attack of the duck with me" Ben says now standing at the door watching his mom and his little sister

"How are you feeling darling?" Julie says turning to see Ben standing in the door way in boxers and a tee shirt, with a tone in her voice as to approach with caution, not wanting to push Ben too far

"I honestly don't know what to feel, I just feel almost numb" Ben says looking at his mum "when did everyone leave?"

"Yesterday afternoon, after the gathering, you slept through the night" Julie says looking back at him

"Wow I didn't hear anyone leave" Ben says as he continues to look at her

"Well I don't think there was to much that could wake you up" Julie says looking at him "and we rerouted everyone other then the close friends and family through your dad's shop instead of them coming through the house and disturbing you"

"Thanks for helping to get my suit off" Ben says looking at his mum

"It was just like getting your clothes off when you were a little boy, except your just a little bigger now" Julie says as she turns back around to Ruby in the tub

"Julie, Dave?" they hear Linda yell as they come inside the house

"We have food and supplies" Pat says following Linda into the kitchen

"I can't go in there looking like this mum" Ben says looking at Julie still standing in a tee shirt and boxers

"I think your dad has some sweatpants I'll bring you some of those" Julie says as she pulls Ruby out of

"Thanks for doing that" Julie says as she walks into the kitchen where Pat and Linda are standing with bags of groceries and pizza on the counter

"How's Ben doing?" Linda says as she walks over to give Julie a hug

"I don't know, he still hasn't really opened up" Julie says looking at them "And I don't want to push it before he's ready, he took Ruby to get her dressed, and get some clothes on himself and then he'll be in here, I don't know if he really wants to eat anything yet though"

"You know rubs, through everything that's happened, that smile can cheer me up just a little bit" Ben says as he looks at ruby laying on her changing table as he gets her dressed "I just don't know where to go from here" he says a tear rolls down his cheek "Well come on lets get out there" he says composing himself as he picks Ruby up

"Hey everyone" Ben says as he walks into the doorway of the kitchen holding Ruby as Pat, Linda and his mom sit at the table


End file.
